


Bear This Burden

by buttercups3



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sex, F/M, Feels, Marlie hug, Uncle/Niece Incest, spoilers for S2E5, then do more than hug, then hug again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercups3/pseuds/buttercups3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Miles are in an established but secret relationship. They reunite in the stable to slightly different effect than episode 5. ;) This opens right when Miles leaves his first meeting with Ranger Fry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bear This Burden

It’s just Miles being Miles – cocksure, sloshing whiskey at his former rival, making promises he’ll be lucky as hell to keep. Next on the agenda: get proof for his 800-pound gorilla and the more challenging conundrum, do damage control with Rachel, since when she stayed over last night, he insisted on sleeping on the floor. He was in unrequited love with that woman for nearly twenty years, and now that he can finally have her, all he wants is Rachel 2.0 – her golden-haired, honey-skinned progeny without the accompanying intellectual labyrinth that always drove him crazy. Because wanting his brother’s wife wasn’t bad enough, he had to come up with something worse: banging his niece. Fuck, if only it were _just_ that.

A can rattles in front of his boot; he whips around, and there she is – all pearly-teeth and blue-skied-eyes, flushing pink around her tanned edges, those gangly sharp elbows and knees he’s spent unconscionable amounts of time imagining poking him in bed. Because they’ve touched, they’ve even done it, but they’ve never, ever slept together. And it kills him.

“Miles,” Charlie greets with a cock of her eyebrow that steals his breath away. 

“Charlie.” His comes out more desperate. Hell, there was a super-sized part of his subconscious that had been convinced he’d never see her again. She has a way of falling into stupid. But here she is, and he's never felt more relieved.

Of course, he’s got his arms around her in a second, inhaling vanilla and dust in her blonde waves and sliding the cornsilk between the pads of his fingers, because that’s the only way to make the horizon swing back to parallel and allow the dizzy neediness to pass.

Leading Miles playfully into the stable behind them, she stands on her tiptoes to peer over a gate before guiding him into an empty stall. _Click_ shuts the gate, and this time, Charlie flings herself fully at his lips, impaling hers on his stubble and scowling – “Ow!” He repositions, squeezing her hips and drinking her in deeply until they both draw back, breathless. 

“I wasn’t sure you’d come back,” the self-loather within him insists on saying aloud.

She smiles. “Miles. Of course I’d come back for you. Your hand!” She snatches the injured digits, investigating their purples and blues. Miles winces in pain, though she’s being gentle, and Charlie shifts to studying his face. “What happened while I was gone?”

“Eh. The usual. Got bashed with a hammer. What about you – how’d you make out?”

“Fine.” 

No, she’s lying. Something behind her eyes sends his imagination plunging down a dark hole, where dirty, oafish fingers mar her perfect, milky breasts. “Charlie. Tell me.” Demanding. Jealous. She doesn’t like it when he gets like this.

“I’m fine, Miles. Really. You smell like whiskey. We talked about you laying off the drinking.” 

“Well, Charlie, you weren’t here, and things haven’t exactly been easy.” The last part was a mistake. Now she’ll ask. 

Charlie threads her fingers in the short hairs at his graying temples so that he can’t backpedal. “Talk to me.”

“Right. Since when do I talk?” He brushes her off.

“Miles, I want us to stop keeping secrets from each other.”

“We’re an uncle and niece who fuck. We are one big goddamn secret!”

She drops her hands and looks away, hurt clouding her pristine irises. That’s the look he can’t withstand. She’s been through too much – had too much taken from her. He’ll be damned if he contributes one more iota to her pain.

He cups her cheek. “I’m sorry, I… What do you want to know?”

“How you really hurt your hand.”

Honestly, Miles didn’t realize how heavy his recent imprisonment had been weighing on him until he tells the woman he loves. “Well, I was taken prisoner by a war clan run by some psycho who was using other people’s blood to keep his wife alive. He shattered my hand with a hammer, and then tried to drain me dry…but your mom and grandpa saved me.”

“Your beautiful hand!” she laments, lifting the battered fingers to kiss them gingerly.

He smiles at the earnestness. “It’ll be okay. How about you be honest with me now. What happened to _you_?” he prods.

“I got locked in a bar with a bunch of thugs. They put something in my drink. I tried to fend them off, but…”

Miles feels sick. If they touched her, he’ll find every last fucker and feed them their balls.

“But a passerby saved me.”

“A _passerby_?”

“A good Samaritan.”

“Where the fuck do you find those these days?”

Charlie shrugs, and he studies her for a moment but can't discern anything else. 

“I suppose with _your_ face, I could see a good Samaritan stopping to help,” Miles concedes, kissing her forehead. “Just don’t go away again, Charlie. I can’t stand the thought of you getting hurt, and me not being there for you.” 

“Well, let’s find out how much you missed me,” she suggests with a more devious grin.

Her nimble fingers are at his fly, magnetizing blood beneath. This is how they are together - one minute aching and the next fucking. He supposes it's just the world they live in - always on borrowed time. She pushes him down into the hay and opens his pants just enough to extract his hardening dick, kissing it affectionately on the head like it’s a charming little kitten she’s missed.

Sometimes Miles feels like he could die from the warmth he feels for this woman. Then, things take a turn for the racier, and he stops thinking about kittens.

“Charlie,” he gasps, as she opens her mouth wide enough to take him in. 

Her dainty pink lips slide up and down his shaft, thick eyelashes squeezed together as she concentrates. The harder she works, the more saliva cascades down the length of cock, pooling on his pelvis.

She’s never done this before for him, in fact; all their unions have been rushed – fingers down pants, entangled in pubic hair and twisted in underwear, or brief standing fucks that ended with Miles wringing himself out into the grass beside her. The one time they achieved horizontal by the river, Miles devoured her pussy before taking her so hard, mud got caked in the crevice of her ass. They’d laughed about that, but only after they’d lain there for a moment, shaking and dripping in awe at their powerful orgasms, Miles wondering if Charlie was the best or worst thing that ever happened to him. He doesn’t bother to ask that question anymore. It’s the same difference.

Miles has begun involuntarily thrusting in Charlie’s mouth and grows dimly aware that her throat is constricting; he’s choking her.

He pulls out abruptly. “Sorry!”

Charlie coughs. “Don’t be. I wish I could take in more of you.”

He shakes his head at her. How the fuck does he deserve Charlie? Simple: He doesn’t.

Charlie kicks off her boots and steps out of her pants and panties, before sitting squarely atop his heavy balls still enshrouded in his jeans. She blows air at his enormous, wet boner and laughs while he shivers.

Reaching into her tank-top and bra, Miles liberates her left breast to trace its gentle slope. He migrates his fingers toward her exposed clit, but she appears to have other plans, brushing away his hands. Fiercely she fucks against the rigid pole of his cock, holding it in place with her hands. It’s intense – pubic bone against shaft again and again – but she appears so determined to come this way, damned if he’ll deprive her of it. A little gasp and bite of her lower lip, and he realizes she’s about to explode. To his amusement, she snatches his good hand and clamps it over her mouth just before she screams in ecstasy. Good thing, too; last thing they need is to startle the horses and attract a scene with his dick pointing skyward and her naked from the waist down.

Still shuddering from her orgasm, Charlie lowers herself gradually onto his cock until he enters her and jams all the way up against cervix. An involuntary moan may have slipped out, and she affirms him: “Yeah.”

The recent stress of Titus Andover, the Patriot invasion, and everything else evaporates into: _Fuck me, Fuck me, Fuck me._ At some point in the ride, Miles feels he might go hysterical, he wants release so badly. And he wants to finish in her. Terrible, loathsome shit that he is. She’s going to have to evict him, because he has no will to do so himself.

But the problem is, she’s not stopping him. Giggling, she shoves her hand – which smells like brown sugar; how the fuck is that possible? - over his mouth. And even though he’s usually silent when he comes, he really lets himself go, because that’s clearly what she wants.

He pulses violently, filling her, all the way inside her; goddamn, it’s all he’s ever wanted. He’s coming so fucking hard, he’s seeing spots and moaning her name into her hand. 

Finally, he blinks away the blackness to behold her pert little smirk. “You’re coming inside me every time from now on. You love it too much for me to deprive you,” she declares.

Then he feels awful. “Charlie…we can’t…you can’t get pregnant.”

She’s making a stirring motion with her pelvis that is so relaxing he could die contented in her.

“But I want everything with you. A life, a family.”

It stings to hear. “That’s not the world we live in.”

“You made a world once with Bass; you could build a new one with me. We could be happy!” 

“I don’t have that kind of power, Charlie. I never did. I was fooling myself to think so.”

Her head plunks forward onto his shoulder, and he squeezes her small frame, realizing after a while that she’s weeping. “I’m sorry I fucked this up.” _My god,_ he thinks. _I’ve destroyed this perfect creature. What the hell is wrong with me?_

She sniffs. “Oh, Miles. You didn’t. It just…it feels so hopeless sometimes.”

He tucks her cheek into his neck and holds her for as long as seems reasonable before they might be discovered. He’d do anything to bear Charlie’s burden, but the problem is they’re in this together.


End file.
